Home Improvement Valentines
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Romantic Home Improvement stories. Updated once a year. UPDATE: THIS STORY IS OFF. I CANNOT MAKE GOOD PLOTS AND GOOD CHAPTERS. SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS! RECENT UPDATE: PROFILE IS NOT WORKING PROPOERLY AND NOT SAVING.


**2007 Home Improvement Special**

**Chapter 1: Valentine I 1994**

**Love Hurts**

Valentines was approaching. Mark Taylor, ten years old, sat alone during recess. He must've been watching Maria dance all afternoon. When Mark watched Maria, merely watching her, it made him feel well. It made him feel that life was actually worth something. He wanted to ask her out, on Valentines itself. His friend, not so close, but a friend, came and sat by him, "Look, if it matters so much to you, ask her out."

Mark turned a disgusted face to Jake, "You're kidding right?"

"Well, you're the one always thinking, "Oh my God, I gotta marry her. You're not gonna get anywhere without dating."

Mark looked back at her. She sat down, laughing with her friends. The bell rang for History class. Mark walked in the fourth grade class, unable to keep Maria from his mind.

"MARK!" the teacher yelled. "This is the third time this week, not like you. Shape up, and pay attention. When was the Roman Empire Founded, and who ruled it?"

"King George in 1356," Mark asked.

The class laughed and teacher shook his head. Mark walked out of the History class, feeling embarrassed. Math was next.

"Mark, 7 x 6!" the math teacher fired.

"Oh, let me think… 7, 14, 21, 28, 35, 42… 42!"

"Right, but remember, _mentally and more quickly!"_

Mark nodded. At least he escaped embarrassment. The bell rang for second recess, and Mark walked out again. He saw Maria walking out of her Art class."

"Hey, Maria," Mark called.

"Hi, Mark," she said quickly, and then turned again to talk to her friends.

"Um, do you like Art?"

"Yes, I like it," Maria said, not even looking at him.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Mark asked desperately.

"I don't keep secrets from my friends," Maria said, gesturing toward her friends, making Mark feel sheepish.

"Fine, would you like to go out with me after school, Wednesday, you know, Valentines?"

Maria shook her head instantly, "No, I don't want to."

_No, I don't want to. _She could've at least said it in a nicer way. Even Randy was sympathetic. "Look man, maybe she wasn't all your type anyway. Try someone else, or you still have so many years left of school."

"Take this from a guy who's very popular among the girls," Brad began. "Dump her, and ask someone else, make her feel jealous."

Mark shook his head. The next day at school, he continued watching her again. If he could just score a date with her, he'd be the first one in his grade to ask a girl out. He really wanted this. He approached the girl again first recess and opened his mouth, "Look, Maria, I really like you. If we could go out, you know, get to know each other better. Maybe this Wednesday, meet me after school, I'll take you to a movie, we'll have a great time… you know? How'd you like it?"

This speech might usually work on some girls, but to Maria, well, she was a hag, and looked sour, "Mark Taylor; Get it through your thick head! I don't want to! You're sick! You're a dork! You're a nerd! You're a four-eyed freak! I am not interested in a little twerp like you!"

She walked away, and never spoke to him again. This put Mark down very badly. He sat down. At home, he ended up crying. She could've at least said it in a nicer way, even the first time. What made Mark feel better though, was that when he related to Randy her answer, he got angry. So, on Wednesday, Randy went up to Maria, "Hey, Lesmo!"

"What'd you call me?"

"You heard!" Randy shot. "Don't you dare call my brother a four eyed freak ever again, or I'll make sure you regret it! If Mark ever comes to me about something like this again"-

"He is!" she justified. "Look at him! He's a nerd and a dork!"

"Only to people like you, who think just because someone wears glasses, they're dorks!" Randy shot. "He needs them, you don't. It's a trait, get over it! As I said, I'll make your life miserable. He's the youngest in your class, and you treat him like dirt!" Everyone paid attention to what Randy was saying. Randy was actually very angry. He stomped away, leaving Maria humiliated and hurt. As for Mark, well, he was hurt, but he was happy she got her reward.


End file.
